PET World 3
by PETmen
Summary: Carly has come back to America and in 12 years a lot has changed. No Sam is not a PET. Nevel managed to take ICarly through a legal loophole.


**Disclaimer I do not own ICarly.**

* * *

Carly and Sam were working on the next episode of ICarly when Freddie walked in. He checked then computer then checked the tv making sure everything was in working order. He even changed the batteries on Sam's sound effect remote. He then turned on the computer to log into their website.

"Um Carly did you or Sam change the password and not tell me?" asked Freddie.

Sam and Carly shared a look.

"No? why?" asked Carly.

"Well because the site is saying that I'm using the wrong password!" said Freddie.

"What let me try!" said Carly.

Carly got up then walked over to the computer typing in the password she knew to be right but when it was denied she was confused.

"What's going on?" asked Carly.

"Glad you asked!" laughed a voice they all hated.

They looked up at the monitor to see the one person they all hated in unison.

"Nevel" they hissed.

"Yes me!" said Nevel.

"What did you do!" demanded Carly.

"Oh nothing much, just sat here in my chair during the internet blackout which returned control of your site to me since I was the last person to own it!" laughed Nevel.

"So you spent a couple days trying to figure out the password?" asked Sam.

"Um yeah, I wasn't expecting Neveliscool to be the password" said Nevel.

"Sam's idea she figured you would try to hack us so we made a password you would never expect" said Carly.

"My mother typed it in" said Nevel.

"That's actually impressive that you would admit that!" said Carly.

"So I am willingly to hand over you site on one condition!" said Nevel.

"What is it?" asked Carly suspicious.

"You allow me to take you out to Barolgy on a date where I sign over ICarly back to" said Nevel.

"Don't do it!" said Sam.

"It's the easy way" said Carly.

"Then we'll go with her" said Freddie.

"Please you two can't stay in the same room together" said Nevel.

"Oh I don't know about that!" said Sam lifting up her hand to revel a silver band.

Nevel and Carly looked at Sam in shock then over at Freddie who held up his hand as well. Nevel fell out his chair and Carly was stunned speechless.

"How long?" asked Carly.

"A year and a half" said Freddie.

"We sent you an invite but apparently you didn't have internet connection or mail service" said Sam.

"I'll see you all at 8:30" said Nevel.

 **Later that night.**

Carly walked into the restaurant Barolgy then looked around before going to the hostess desk.

"Hi my name is Carly I'm here to meet with uh Nevel Papperman" said Carly to the hostess.

"Oh yes please follow me" said the hostess.

Carly followed the Hostess to a booth seated in a well lit spot. Nevel stood up and looked her over. Carly was wearing a form fitting red dress which she mainly wore to mess with Freddie but it did not work. Nevel was wearing a nice suit. He held out a hand directing her to a seat. Carly sat down across from Nevel who smiled at her.

"I took the liberty to order some white wine, though if you prefer I can order some red" said Nevel.

"No white is fine, wow 14 years since we last saw each other, you look good" Said Carly.

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous" said Nevl.

"Thank you" said Carly blushing a little.

A waiter walked over to take their order. Carly got duck entrée and Nevel got steak. They did not talk until they were done eating.

"So about the website" said Carly.

Yes about that, you just need to sign this which will turn over the website back you" said Nevel pulling from inside his suit a pen and paper.

"I'm going to read this first" said Carly pulling out a magnifying glass.

"There's no fine print I promise" said Nevl.

"This says I would be agreeing to be your PET for 5 year or 1825 consecutive days" said Carly.

"Yes it does" Said Nevel.

"Did you really think I wouldn't read this?" asked Carly.

"Oh I knew you would read this" said Nevel.

Carly took the pen and signed he name.

"We'll just tell them you tricked me" said Carly pushing the paper back to him.

"Actually it was their idea and you just signed up for 5 years for each of us, I just get you first" said Nevel.

"You played me!" said Carly.

"Of course, but I'm not the mastermind behind this plan that would be you best friend Sam who was is still pissed off that you never came to the wedding" said Nevel.

"Shoddy internet connection" said Carly.

"Actually from what I here you were to busy having fun then to check your messages and that your internet connection was just fine" said Nevel waving someone over.

A waiter and a man who was clearly a lawyer came over. The Waiter took the bill while the lawyer looked things over.

"Where does it say Freddy and Sam get me?" asked Carly.

"3 sentences under mine which you never bothered to read" said Nevel.

"So how do you want the PET decorated?" asked the lawyer.

"Um I want nipple rings, a brand right above her vagina, and I want her dressed like a Pony, grey tail, grey ears" said Nevel.

"Ok I have that down, now do you know if you want her hairless or haired?" asked the lawyer.

"I want her hair removed except for her mane, that can stay have it dyed grey, oh and where's Rodrigo, I need him to start training for the PET pony race" said Nevel.

Carly got up to leave but two big burly men walked over and held her in place.

"Roderigo is in the bathroom, he wants her to have a solid iron bit, steel hooves, and he wants a blue leather saddle" said one of the burly men.

"Did you get that?" asked Nevel looking at his lawyer.

"Yes sir" said the Lawyer.

"Hello Mr. Papperman is this my Pony PET?" asked an Italian man who was clearly Roderigo looking at Carly.

"Yes of course" said Nevel handing Roderigo a paper that contained both their modifications.

"Mh boys would you mind removing her clothes?" asked Roderigo.

One of the men let go of her only for the other guy to quickly hold her in his grasp. A waiter handed them a pair of scissors which was used to cut of her red dress. Carly was wearing panties but not a bra. Nevel convinced the men to slid off her panties which he put in his pocket. Roderigo looked her over had her spun around so he could check out her backside. He felt her ass, breast, legs, and vagina.

"She will do for now" said Roderigo.


End file.
